Guilt Ridden
by Breathe Lighting
Summary: He never thought she wouldn’t hate him after what he did to her. Axel joins the faded Organization members in a the realm where faded only nobodies exist, and ponders his actions in Castle Oblivion. Sort of hints Larxel. ONESHOT.


_He never thought she wouldn't hate him after what he did to her. Axel joins the faded Organization members in a the realm where faded only nobodies exist, and ponders his actions in Castle Oblivion. Sort of hints Larxel._

**This is my first story so I apologize if it's not great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know any of they characters, or places in this story.**

________________________________

World That Never Was. He didn't think he'd ever see the place again yet there he was sitting atop Memory Skyscraper. He didn't think this world would ever seem full of live filled with faded nobodies, like himself, that no called it home and lived there. The nobodies occupied the once empty streets, and the city resembled a blooming metropolis. It was like a larger, darker version of Twilight Town.

Axel never thought that there were that many nobodies that had faded, but he never really thought about other nobodies, ones not part of the Organization. Frowning he looked to Castle That Never Was. There resided the Organization, only Roxas still lived but only through his somebody Sora.

Sora, the one responsible for the deaths of almost all of the Organization. But not Axel, he had died helping the boy. And that was why he was sitting atop Memory Skyscraper, rain pouring down on him. Normally he would have cared, as a being of fire he avoided water, but today he didn't even bother pulling his hood up, letting his hair fall around his head.

"What are you doing?"

Without turning around Axel new who it was, the voice that had haunted his dreams since he had appeared in the realm. _Her_ voice. Larxene's voice. In this new realm they still didn't have hearts, but they felt faint echoes of emotions they would feel if they had hearts. And for Axel that meant guilt over his betrayal of Larxene, and confusion over his feelings for her. Feelings that Axel thought were more than friendly.

"Nothing," Axel answered

Even though he had apologized to her and she had accepted his apology, Axel still felt regret over his actions. Actions that let to her death at Sora's hands.

"Your element is fire. Fire and water don't mix. Before you would go out of your way to avoid water and never went out in the rain unless forced to. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you suddenly like water, and nothing's wrong?" Larxene sat next to him and removed her hood. The pouring rain quickly making her bangs drop. "I want to know what it is."

"It's nothing I can't handle," Axel said.

"Yeah, right," Larxene laughed. "Just tell me."

"Why are you here?" Axel asked.

"The Castle is boring. Marluxia is still trying to rebuild his garden after Demyx flooded it and I struck it with lighting. Demyx is trying to stay away from him, and practicing with his sitar, Luxord and Xigbar dragged Zexion to somewhere in the city, and I don't care what the rest are doing. Though I wonder what Xemnas does now that he can't make evil plots, order us around on missions or do whatever it was he did in his office." Larxene explained.

"So I'm you're last resort? I feel _so_ loved!" Axel mocked.

"Stop changing the subject. You know you're going to end up telling me anyway," Larxene said.

"I am?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, you don't have Roxas to talk to, you know Demyx won't be able to help, and you wouldn't tell anyone else. Besides we get along," Larxene explained. "So just tell me what's bothering you?"

Axel stared at her for a moment before turning back to the city, something quickly catching his eye. Larxene followed his gaze and smirked slightly at the sight.

Demyx, obviously having forgotten he could portal, was running through the streets screaming at the top of his lungs, Marluxia not far behind him, swinging his scythe at anything and anybody in his way.

"How come he's not after you too?" Axel questioned.

"I…," Larxene paused, unsure of what to say. Axel turned to her waiting for her answer, but she was at a loss for words.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Larx! Hide me!" screeched Demyx as he ran out of his portal, starling his fellow nobodies.

Larxene and Axel stood up and Demyx ran into them, knocking them all of the edge of Memory Skyscraper. Axel caught on to the edge, but Larxene and Demyx plummeted toward the ground.

Somehow Demyx had tangled himself with Larxene and they were too busy trying to separate themselves to notice they were falling. Axel pulled himself up and found himself at Marluxia's feet.

Marluxia quickly saw that numbers XII and IX were falling and portalled out instantly, Axel quickly followed suit. They appeared next to Larxene and Marluxia quickly pulled her away from Demyx, hitting him in the process, and portalled her back to the top of the skyscraper. Axel grabbed Demyx and did the same.

Having been falling horizontally, Marluxia landed on his back with Larxene landed on her back on top of him, Axel landed on her, and Demyx crashed into Axel.

"Axel! Get off," screamed Larxene trying to shove Axel off her.

"I can't! Demyx move!" Axel shouted, but received no response as the Melodious Nocturne was out cold.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" asked Luxord, who along with Zexion and Xigbar portalled to see what was going on with their fellow nobodies.

"Looks like an orgy," laughed Xigbar.

"Wow, Demyx must be horrible in bed, he's already out!" Luxord smirked.

"Quick! Get a camera!" Xigbar clutched his side, laughing.

Luxord nodded his agreement and disappeared, quickly reappearing with a camera. Xigbar grabbed the camera and started snapping pictures of the pile of nobodies.

"Stop laughing at us and get Demyx off!" Larxene snapped.

"For some his size he ways a lot!" commented Axel.

"You know that you could all portal out, right?" asked Zexion.

"Oh," Larxene blushed and quickly disappeared, and reappeared again next to the pile. She grabbed Demyx and, displaying great strength threw him at the smirking Luxord and Xigbar, Zexion had already portalled out.

"Hey!" shouted Luxord

Marluxia stood up and disappeared without a word, leaving Axel and Larxene alone with a knocked out Demyx.

"We need to get those pictures," Larxene said.

"Yeah. Their probably at Hall of Empty Melodies." Axel agreed.

"What do we do about him?" she asked pointing to the unconscious Nocturne.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames smirked and said "We can use him as a weapon. Throw him at them and get the camera while they deal with him."

Larxene nodded her agreement and pulled Demyx up. Axel and Larxene appeared in the Hall of Empty Melodies and threw the unconscious Demyx to Xigbar and Luxord, who were looking at the pictures. The force caused them to let go of the camera and it flew into the air only to be destroyed by a fireball and lighting.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Larxene and Axel quickly portalled out, not wanting to deal with their Superior. They weren't supposed to use their powers inside the Castle, much less against each other. And while they technically hadn't used their powers against their fellow nobodies they didn't want to have to clean up the mess that was left when the camera exploded.

The two appeared at the top of Memory Skyscraper and again sat down on the edge, laughing. The rain had stopped but their hair was still wet. Smiling Larxene turned to Axel.

"So are you gonna tell me now?" she asked.

Axel turned away from the Savage Nymph and scanned the city. He didn't want to tell her, he couldn't. She'd probably laugh at him.

"Just tell me," Larxene pressed on.

"No!" Axel snapped.

Larxene was taken back, but didn't jump back. She glared at him, daring him to snap at her again. Axel's anger quickly disappeared and he again turned to the city.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Fine, but when you are just know that you can talk to me," Larxene paused.

"I will," Axel assured her.

______________________________

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review! I don't care what you say, I can handle it. And I plan on writing a sequel to this possibly another oneshot.**


End file.
